


a true love story

by TheReluctantSoldier



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, best fanfic in the world, poorly written but very funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReluctantSoldier/pseuds/TheReluctantSoldier
Summary: aomine found his true love... himself





	

Aomine Daiki was in love.

 

Not just in love with Anyone. he found his on true soul mate when he looked in the mirror. wat he saw was himself. he was In Love with himself.

 

However the relationship was weird cuz at first he was like “wot the fack wjhy is there another me behind me” and then he was like “oh fuck i’m hot”. The other aomine (daiki) just laughed and thanked him for the compliment. their first kiss was like wow and aomine feel deeply in love with daiki.

 

“the only One who can love me is me,” daiki whispered in aomine’s ear. aomine shivers.

 

the next day Aomine and Daiki walk to school together. they got stares from everyone as they walk to the gym for practice. no one really knows why they got stares. maybe because they were gay and holding hands. Or because they Looked the same. the world may never know.

 

Surprisingly the colorful basketball generation of gay accepted their lov. aomine almost weeped with joy when Daiki joined the team. ther were now two of them on the team. they were now unstoppable

 

fuck the there is no i in team thing. now THere was two aomines in teiko now

 

two weeks later daiki and aomine finally decided it was time to do the frickle frackle. they didn’t know who would top because the only one who can top Aomine Daiki is Aomine Daiki. it was a very big broblem. they fought over who would top. apparently daiki won so he was the one to stick his willy into aomine’s Shitter.

 

“the only one who can pleasure me is me” daiki whispers into aomine’s ear. aomine cums.

 

and that’s how aomine Lost His Virginity. and it wasn’t Masturbation this time. sort of.

  
poor momoi though. she walked in on their acts of love. she was like wtf. the poor traumatized girl

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
